Royalties of Tennis: A girl's feeling chapter 1
by KUNIJI1207
Summary: What could possibly happen when the boys team collide with the girls team?... Will it lead into a happy ending or make things far more complicated? OCs X POT Character if you don't like then don't read... My first story so please give it a shot and like what I said... If you don't find it interesting then don't read it will ya! :D
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is a story where it's not focus on tennis... but if you want to read that side of the story please do leave me a message... well this will be my first fanfic upload so... hope you'll like it! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the anime Prince of Tennis it all belongs to Takeshi Konomi, but the girl characters and the title Royalties of Tennis belong to me and my friends****

Chapter 1

The Beginning

As the cherry blossoms dance along the area that signified the new school year has come once again for all the students that were heading to their school.

In Seishun Gakuen, every student was looking at the bulletin board to see what room they were assign for this school year.

"Let's see now…hmmm…ahh…room 3-1."

"Ohayo!" a certain black haired girl greeted to her friend as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Ohayo Saori-chan."

"So what room are you in Aya-chan?" Saori asked cheerfully

"Room 3-1, and you?" Aya asked her friend

"Let me check…this is bad." Saori said seriously.

"What?" Aya asked curiously

"I'm in a room with…him…" She spoke

"Who's him? Who? What room are you in anyway?" Aya spoke with nervousness in her voice

"Onee-chan what's wrong with Saori-senpai?"

"I'm not really sure." She said to her little sister Kina

"Room 3-1…" Saori finally said

"Eh! That means were in the same room this year. So what's the big deal?" Aya asked curiously

"Because Tezuka Kunimitsu is in that room and I can't stand him!" Saori said with fierce in her voice

Aya and her younger sister Kina could only sigh in what their friend just said

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a girl with blonde curly hair was walking in the hallway in search of her room.<p>

"Room 2-8, here it is."

She peeked slightly in the room before entering it.

"Woah! An American babe! A few boys in the room shouted out.

"Kyaa!" the blonde girl squeaked as she crouched in surprise

"Minna don't scare the poor girl." A boy with black hair shouted and went near the poor blonde girl.

"Ummm… _you alright, you not scary right?_" he spoke badly

"Huh? Nani?" blonde girl said

"What! You know how to speak Japanese?" The tall boy said in surprise. The blonde girl nodded.

"Momoshiro-kun you're the one who thought that she spoke English." A girl with black braided hair said gently to Momoshiro.

"…Izumi-chan! I guess you're right."

Izumi went near the scared blonde girl and offered a hand to help her stand up.

"I'm Izumi Hikaru, what's your name?" Hikaru said as she let out a smile

"Fujiwara Kairu." As she took Hikaru's hand to help her stand up and smiled back at her new found friend.

* * *

><p>The teacher has just arrived and was checking the attendance in room 1-2.<p>

"Sogen Takeshi…."

"Sogen Takeshi" the teacher repeated

"Looks like she's not here yet, well let's begin then. Why don't all of you introduce yourself one by one alright let's begin." The teacher suggested.

After a while..

"Horio Satoshi I am 12 years old and I have 2 years of tennis experience that's why I'm gonna join the Boy's tennis team." Horio spoke with pride in his voice.

"Ok then. Next." the teacher spoke.

Suddenly a dark figure slowly rises behind Horio causing him to get scared.

"….I'm…. Takeshi Ojima Sogen…11 years old can I sit now." Takeshi spoke as dark aura suddenly start to appear.

Everyone got scared except the cocky Echizen Ryoma who remained calm.

"We…well…then… so you're Sogen-san why didn't you raise your arm when I called your name?" the teacher spoke with a hint of fright in his voice.

"….I just didn't want to…." Takeshi said glumly.

"So don't you want to say anything else so that your classmate will get to know you more?"

"….If anyone knows where I can find ghosts or the Lochness monster or even dead person's skeleton tell me so that I can add it to my collections." Takeshi said as she let out a creepy smile.

Almost everyone felt fear and disgust at what Takeshi has just said; it was like someone has just died in that area as Takeshi's aura spread in the room.


	2. Club

**A/N: I'm just uploading all of the chapters that are done before I get all lazy again... and since I'm a bit busy with school and stuffs... So hope you'll like it :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the anime Prince of Tennis it all belongs to Takeshi Konomi, but the girl characters and the title Royalties of Tennis belong to me and my friends****

Chapter 2:

Club

In room 3-1 the teacher let the student pick a piece of paper with a number written on it corresponding to the seat number.

"Saori-chan what's your seat no?" Aya said as she took a peek at saori's paper.

"Number 11… What about you? Saori asked

"I'm in seat number 6 in front of yours." Aya replied

Both of them walked to their seats; as Saori sited on her desk she turned her head to her seatmate.

"Hope we ca-! Tezuka!" saori shouted a bit as she looked at her seatmate.

"What?" The stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu spoke.

"You!..I mean….uhhh…_why does it have to be him_..

Well nice to see you this early and good luck to both of us." Saori said as she smashed her head lightly on her desk.

"_Good luck Saori-chan_…hehehehe…" Aya muttered to herself while looking at her friend that looked like has lost all hope.

* * *

><p>*After school*<p>

Kairu was fixing her stuff when Hikaru and Momoshiro went near her.

"So you're really not a half American?" Momo asked curiously

"Nope! I'm half Korean and half Japanese." Kairu answered

"Momo-kun shouldn't you be heading out now?" Hikaru spoke calmly

"Woahh! I'm gonna be in trouble! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Momo said as he quickly ran out of the room.

"Where is he going?" The blonde girl asked her friend

"To the club room, so Fujiwara-chan have you decided what club you're going to join?" She said as she gave a shy smile.

"….I found playing tennis really interesting because of my uncle that's why I've decided to join the Girl's tennis club."

"Then let's go together."

"Huh? You're joining as well?"

Hikaru gave a small nod and answered "I'm already a member."

"Yeah! Let's go." She said as she started to walk out of the room with her friend Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Near the girl's side of the court 2 friends were having a conversation.<p>

"I'm really surprised that you joined the tennis club Sakuno-chan, what got you interested in playing tennis?" A girl with dark brown hair asked her friend

"I just got interested that's all." Sakuno replied.

"If only I wasn't busy taking care of my brothers I would join a club as well."

"That's too bad Tomo-chan."

All of a sudden Tomo saw a dark figure behind Sakuno.

"Ah!...aheh…sa…sakuno…"

"What is it Tomo-chan?"

"There is something behind you Sakuno!" Tomo shouted as an arm slowly reached for Sakuno's shoulder

"Excuse me is this were you sign up for the Girl's tennis club?"

"Ah! Ha…hai!" Sakuno stuttered

"Thanks….."

* * *

><p>All the 3rd year regular members of both tennis teams were in a meeting with the coach.<p>

"Alright I supposed we should pick our new captain and vice captain before we head out for our practice match with the other school."

The coach had everyone's attention

"All of you displayed great attitude and showed your skills really well for this last 2 years you have spent in this club. That is why I and last year's captains have decided that you'll be captain for the boy's team; Tezuka Kunimitsu and for the girl' team will be you Orihara Saori."

"Eh! Me?" Saori asked skeptically

"Hai! Last year's captain and I find that the 2 of you will be great captains who will guide and encourage the lower year members. And the vice captains will be Oishi Shuichirou and Hiro Aya."

"Congratulations to the 4 of you." A boy with light brown hair said with a smile to his 4 friends.

Everyone also congratulated the 4 of them in getting the position.

"What's wrong Saori-chan?" A girl with brownish blonde hair cheerfully asked

"uh…Miyu-chan…well…I'm not sure if I'm fit for the position of captain." Saori said half wittingly

"Are you looking down on yourself?"

"Tezuka…" Saori spoke when she saw Tezuka behind her.

"You should have more confidence and believe not only on yourself but also on others." The stoic captain said as he crossed his arm

"Tezuka-san is right, have more confidence I'm sure you can pull it off." Miyu cheered

"And like what he said we'll all help you Saori-chan." The new vice captain of the girl's team supported

"Aya-chan!" Miyu cheerfully spoke as she hugged her friend.

"Miyu-chan! You're heavy."

Saori looked at them and let out a smile

"You're right maybe I can do it…with everyone's help. Thanks Tezuka." Saori spoke as she faced Tezuka and smiled.

"So are you 2 finally getting to know each other?" A boy happily teased the 2 of them.

"Eh! What do you mean by that Syusuke-kun?"

Everyone just laughed at what Syusuke Fuji has said.


	3. Love at First bump

**A/N: ok... how's the story going? Please do leave a comment... just avoid using harsh words... or else... I'll taint you red! just kidding XP**

****Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the anime Prince of Tennis it all belongs to Takeshi Konomi, but the girl characters and the title Royalties of Tennis belongs to me and my friends****

Chapter 3:

Kairu's love at first bump?

Kairu Fujiwara was running really quickly to get to her next class.

"_Oh man why didn't anyone woke me up!_"

As she ran towards the corner she didn't notice someone approaching; she bumped into that person and fell on her butt.

"~Ouch…I'm sorry…"

"No problem.." As he reached out his hand to help her get up

"Thank…you…_His cute_…"

Kairu fixed herself up and stared at the young boy

"I'll see you around then."

Kairu just stared as the boy walked away.

"Ah! I forgot to ask his name! I'm such an idiot!" While scratching her head in a crazy way; she quickly ran again to get to her class.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch break and Kairu was eating with Hikaru and Kina when she noticed the same boy he bumped into.<p>

"What are you looking at Fujiwara-san?"

"I think it's "who" Kina-chan." Hikaru added

"UH! Well actually I wa-…" she was stopped in mid sentence when she noticed that the boy she met was with a girl that looked very familiar.

"_So his' the captain's boyfriend_…" She thought glumly

"Kina-chan what do you think is she looking at"

"I'm not sure Hikaru…"

* * *

><p>The next day during club the Ranking tournament has begun and Kairu was still looking very glum and her attention was not on Hikaru's match. Once again she saw the boy talking with the captain of the girl's tennis club.<p>

"I get it now you're looking at Fuji Syusuke of the boy's tennis club..and cute guy I might add" Kina said as she smirked at Kairu's reaction.

"I have no chance and besides he already has a girlfriend…"

"Huh? Fuji has a girlfriend? No he doesn't; his single."

"Isn't he in a relationship with the captain?"

"No their just friends; they've known each other since they were 7 years old."

Kairu smiled at what she just found out that gave her a chance to get Fuji Syusuke's love.


	4. Knowing the characters part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the anime Prince of Tennis it all belongs to Takeshi Konomi, but the girl characters and the title Royalties of Tennis belong to me and my friends**

**Warning: If you don't really like this kind of thing just skip it ok... some words are too much...**

Chapter 4

Knowing the characters: Orihara Saori and Kaidoh Kaoru

Narrator: This is Orihara Saori.

Saori: Hello… (Sitting in the middle of the stage with a light shining on of her)

Narrator: She is the captain of the Seigaku Girl's tennis club middle school division.

Saori: It's true… (Comfortably sitting on her chair)

Narrator: Orihara Saori, captain of the Seigaku Girl's tennis club, loves to fart on other people's faces.

Saori: What? I never farted on other people's faces. That's wrong! And disgusting!

Narrator: So you never farted before?

Saori: No…well… I've farted but not in front of many people! Only inside of the bathroom… I…. I've farted okay! (Correcting the statement of the narrator)

Narrator: That means you're a gassy girl.

Saori: No-

Narrator: Orihara Saori, member and captain of the girl's tennis team, loves to pee on walls and trees

Saori: What! That's a false statement! I'm not an animal! I don't pee on walls or on trees! (Stands up)

Narrator: So you do it on doors then…

Saori: No! That's a lie! (Starts complaining)

Narrator: Oh shut up… pee shooter

Saori: What! I don't pee shoot! I do pee but on the toilet bowl! (Tries to correct the wrong statements)

Narrator: Now you know Orihara Saori.

Saori: Hey wait a minute! They don't know me at all! All the things you said were lies! Except for the captain part, but still some are false statements! (Suddenly the light turns off) Hey wait a minute!

~THE END~

* * *

><p>Narrator: This is Kaidoh Kaoru<p>

Kaidoh: Eh… (Starin at the crowd while sitting in the middle of the stage)

Narrator: He is a Regular member of the Seigaku Boys Tennis club.

Kaidoh: fsshh… (Nodding in agreement)

Narrator: He loves collecting fashionable….panties… and loves wearing them

Kaidoh: Eh! Their bandanas not female underwear! (Correcting the narrator's statement)

Narrator: Ah… I'm so sorry, let me correct that. He loves to wear fashionable… bandana briefs and loves wearing them.

Kaidoh: Eh! No! Bandanas, only bandanas! (Starts shouting)

Narrator: So you don't wear briefs.

Kaidoh: Yes! I mean No! Yes! I wear briefs but-

Narrator: Just like I what I said you do wear briefs

Kaidoh: You didn't let me finish (Gets up on his chair)

Narrator: Kaidoh Kaoru, Future captain of the Seigaku Boys Tennis club, loves to belly-dance on marathons

Kaidoh: What! I don't belly dance on marathons! I only run or jog! What kind of a stupid statement is that!

Narrator: Oh~ don't make such excuses, belly-dancer.

Kaidoh: I am not a belly dancer! Where are you f***n a**hole!

Narrator: You can never find me! Muawahahahaha…..

Kaidoh: When I get my hands on you, you're dead meat! We're going to have a talk! You hear me! Some of your statements are lies! Nonsense lies! Where did you get such stupid data! (Starts looking for the narrator)

Narrator: Now you know Kaidoh Kaoru

Kaidoh: No… They don't know me! Listen up, I don't wear bandana briefs and I- (the lights went off) Hey! I'm not finish… people don't know me at all! Hey!

~THE END~


	5. Dilemma

A/N: sorry if the update on the chapters is a bit long...I've been busy with exams and such stuff...Well here's chapter 5 of the story ROT...Hope you enjoy! :3 and I really wish to have as many review as possible. Thanks!

Disclaimer: do not own POT or the boy characters..

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Saori's dilemma

Almost all of the members were at the tennis court was practicing or just waiting for their match to start. But there were others who were watching Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Shuichirou's match.

"Kyaa! Tezuka-kun!" some fangirls' squealed as the stoic captain wins another point from his friend and Vice captain of the boy's team Oishi Shuichirou.

"So how's the match going?" someone asked as she stands behind the girls who were watching the match.

"It's so amazing! Tezuka-sama is winning." A girl replied

"I would like Tezuka-kun to win but I want Oishi-kun to win as well." Another girl replied.

"But still their both pretty amazing." Another girl commented

"But don't you have things to do in your own club?" The girl from behind them asked

"We can just do it later, and besides why are you interrupt-!" as the girl turned her head to face that the girl was actually the captain herself.

"Buchou…." They said in unison, as they looked at their captain.

"Well then, what do you girls want to do? Stay here and watch the match or start doing you're 50 laps around the court; the girl's side of the court of course." Saori said as she crossed her arm.

"H-Hai!"

They quickly ran to do their punishment. As Saori was about to go back she looked towards Tezuka who also did the same thing as he notice the Captain of the girl's team was looking at him, but immediately shifted his head to the left to avoid having eye contact with her. Saori did the same and walked away, back to the girl's side of the court.

It was already starting to get dark as the sun started to set; almost every student has left the school building. But Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the boy's tennis team was still in school finishing some student council paper works and was about to head home.

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka turned to face the person that called him, who was no other than Coach Ryuzaki Sumire.

"Yes Sensei?" Tezuka politely asked.

"Good thing you're still here, I just wanted to know if you could do me a small favor."

"Of course; what is this favor you're talking about sensei?"

"Could you go to the Girl's tennis team changing room and get something for me; you see I kind forgot some paper works in the room and would you get it for me?"

Tezuka paused for a few minutes wondering if he should do what his sensei is asking him to do.

"Don't worry Tezuka, I'm sure all of the girls have left already and there would be no one inside the room, so do you think you can do it? Here's the key to the door" giving Tezuka the key to the room.

"Hai" Tezuka answered. Tezuka bowed slightly and headed towards the Girl's tennis team changing room.

Outside the girl's changing room Tezuka grabbed the knob of the door and was about to insert the key when he noticed that the door was open.

"_Looks like someone forgot to lock the door." _Tezuka thought as he turned the knob and opened the door; as he was entering the room he looked.

"Aya-chan did you forget something?"

Tezuka was surprised to see Orihara Saori when in fact Coach Ryuzaki said that all the girl members have left the school.

"...Uumm…"

"Huh?" Saori who had just removed her shirt looked at the person who opened the door. Both of them were dumbfounded. After 5 seconds of staring at each other, Saori finally realizes that she wasn't wearing any shirt and it revealed her white laced bra in front of Tezuka.

"I'm…sor..ry I didn't…know…"

Saori's face started to turn bright red. "AAAHHHHH!" Saori screamed, making Tezuka go out of the room immediately and closed the door behind him.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"I didn't do it in on purpose, it was an accident and besides I was asked by Coach Ryuzaki to get something inside the room."

WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING INSIDE A GIRL'S CHANGING ROOM?"

"Why didn't you lock the door in the first place?"

"AND WHAT HAPPENED TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!"

"Forget it!"

Suddenly the door opened pushing Tezuka a bit; Saori had finished changing and rudely gave the paper to Tezuka.

"There's your paper pervert!"

"I'm sorry and just like what I said I didn't do it on purpose."

"Don't tell me the Great Tezuka Kunimitsu forgot the common courtesy to knock before entering a room especially a Girl's room."

"It was an accident and on my defense Sensei said that all the girl members have already left."

"Just stop! I don't want to make the argument anymore worse than it is right now so. That's why I'm leaving

Goodbye to you Tezuka Kunimitsu!" Saori stated as she started to walk off leaving Tezuka. As she was waiting for the train she suddenly realized that Tezuka let out a faint blush on his face when he saw her not wearing a shirt.

"_Did he just blush….maybe it was just my imagination…"_ As she shook the thought out of her head, she got on the train.

It was lunch time in Seishun Gakuen and Aya was eating lunch with Saori and Miyu inside class 3-1.

"So Saori-chan what's this I heard that you and Tezuka-kun had a little lover's quarrel?" Miyu playfully asked.

"Miyu, Tezuka and I did have a little argument, but it's not like any of those lovers's quarrel you're talking about and FYI Tezuka and I are not even lovers."

"Awww…. But you and Tezuka-kun will look great as a couple."

"Alright let's put that topic aside then shall we before the two of you start a little Lover's quarrel of your own."

"Aya is right Miyu-chan let's drop this topic." Miyu nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah Aya I almost forgot, can you accompany to the hospital today?"

"Gomen Saori but I can't, Kina and I are taking Jill to the veterinarian today for her check-up."

"It's alright I understand. What about you Miyu can you accompany me?"

"Sorry Saori-chan but it's my turn to cook dinner tonight so I can't I have to go to the grocery store to by ingredients."

"I can ask one of the boys to accompany you so don't you worry Saori."

"Alrigh then Aya-chan it's better than going there alone, tell him that I'll be waiting in front of the school gate."

After club Saori was leaning on the wall of the school gate while waiting for the person Aya asked to escort her. As Saori was staring down on the floor she noticed the shadow approaching the gate and beside her, raising her head and tilting it to the side she was dumbfounded to see no other than the only guy that's been giving her stress this past few days.

"Let's go." Was all that Tezuka said to Saori as he started to walk off ahead of her; Saori only sighed in annoyance at what just happened right now. The whole walk to the Hospital were awkward as neither one of them uttered a single word. Even after Saori's check up was finished neither one of them tried to break the silence between them; that is until Tezuka stopped Saori who was totally staring into the distance and was about to cross the road while the light was green. She stopped when she heard him shout her name and when he wrapped his dominant hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt her heart beat faster and her face flushed a tint of pink, quickly she took a few step away from him.

"…Go…Gomenasai…." She uttered as her face still flushed a tint of pink, since she felt as though her heart would probably explode at how fast it is beating at the moment. _'What's going on with me….why is my heart beating so fast…?' _

"You should be more careful, what were you thinking anyway?"

"I was just…thinking about what the doctor said….that I have to wait at least a month or two before they could remove the cast in my wrist and give me a clear health bill"

"….So are you losing hope already? Didn't you used to tell me back then that I shouldn't give up even though my whole arm pain, and besides the tournament has just begun."

Saori just stood in silence and thought for a while. "I have to admit what you said was right. The tournament has just begun and I still have time to recover before the main event." She spoke as she finally showed smile that Tezuka hasn't seen in a while. "Ah. So let's go then?" Tezuka said as he walked a few steps ahead from Saori and looked backed at her as if waiting for her to walk beside him. Saori just giggled a bit before walking to catch up to the bespectacled man who just stood there waiting for her. And as Saori looked at Tezuka happily they started to walk off, like how the sun started to disappear leaving a beautiful twilight in the sky.

-END-

* * *

><p>I have no idea on what is happening to me and why did this story ended up having that title or why did it turn out like this...guess this is the result or reviewing too much...well I will be updating the next chapters after my exam...<p> 


	6. Underneath Takeshi's Aura

**A/N: so this is the next chapter of the story ROT: a girl's feelings...**

**...hope you enjoy the next chapter... and will continue in reading it :3**

The drawings of what Saori Orihara and Kairu Fujiwara are in her

- .com/- that's my deviantart account

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Underneath Takeshi's Aura

Kairu Fujiwara was waiting outside the usual sports shop for her friend Hikaru Izumi who was buying a new grip tape for her racket. While she was humming the tune of what they were learning in their music class she noticed a rather familiar small long-haired girl walking across the street.

"What's wrong Kairu-chan?"

"Uh! Oh…is it just me or is that Sogen Takeshi over there?" As Kairu pointed towards the girl that looked like Takeshi

Hikaru looked at where her friend pointed out; after observing for a split second she did realized that the girl Kairu was pointing really was Takeshi Sogen the well-known "Sadako" of the tennis team.

"You're right it is her! Wonder where she's going? I know we should follow her." Hikaru stated rather than asking making Kairu a bit shocked at what her friend just offered.

xxxxxxx

Meanwhile Takeshi was just standing near the sidewalk leaning on the traffic light post while waiting for a reply from her cell phone before deciding to cross the road and head towards the place she decided to go. After a few minutes of waiting she finally received the text she was waiting for; she flipped her cell phone open and read the message surely enough the reply she got gave her the assurance that it was alright to head towards the place she was planning to visit.

As Takeshi was waiting for the traffic light post to signal for the waiting people to cross the street and when the light finally switched she quickly crossed the street without her noticing Kairu and Hikaru were following her from behind. Reaching her destination she looked at the height of the building from where she is standing and couldn't help but be excited as she hurriedly went inside the building.

"What? Why is Sogen-chan going inside the hospital? Is she sick or something?" Kairu asked her friend Hikaru.

"I don't know maybe she went in to ask for a human skeleton or something? You know what she's like Kairu-chan." Kairu couldn't help but agree and be creep out of what went inside her imagination.

"Hey? Don't you think we should follow her inside…right now, at this very moment?"

"Oh yeah! Come on." When they entered the building they couldn't seem to find their kouhai in the lobby of the hospital.

"Great we lost sight of her!"

xxxxxxx

Takeshi was walking in the hallway looking for a particular room. "Ah…here." As Takeshi knocked at the door a gentle male's voice confirm her that she can enter the room. Slowly opening the door and peeking for a bit she couldn't help but let out a smile that was different from her usual morbid smile when she saw her cousin.

"Seiichi-kun!" Takeshi happily called out as she went near Yukimura Seiichi who was sitting in his bed. Yukimura settled the book he was reading at the bedside table and smiled back at Takeshi who hugged him tightly.

"How have you been little one?" Yukimura asked Takeshi who sat beside him.

"I'm fine, how about you Seiichi, how's your condition." Takeshi asked showing a bit of concern in her tone.

"Same as always but I'm thinking about having the surgery so that I can catch up with the others." Seiichi smiled as to remove Takeshi's worried face. "Oh yeah, I'm glad you decided to join the girl's tennis team…I'm sure your father would be proud of you." While patting Takeshi's head.

"Ah…" was all Takeshi's response as she got off from Yukimura's bed and went near the window to look out into the sky.

"But…are you happy little one?"

"…I'm not really sure…Let's just put that issue aside then Seiichi-kun." Takeshi turned and smiled back at Yukimura.

"I guess your right…By the way how is Tezuka-san doing?"

"!...umm…o-ok I guess…." While she fidgeted with her fingers and blushed slightly at the mention of Tezuka's name.

Yukimura chuckled at Takeshi's reaction and he had to admit he liked seeing Takeshi cute yet flushed face. Time went by really fast for both of them as the dark was about to break the sun' beautiful ray of light.

"I guess I should be going now.."

"Alright then, thank you for visiting me again I was a bit lonely this past few days."

"No problem! I'll be going then. Bye Seiichi-kun." Walking towards the door she looked at Yukimura again and smiled back.

"Tell Tezuka-san I said Hi!"

"-!...sure" Takeshi quickly got out of the room while Yukimura chuckled.

Takeshi stopped from walking when she noticed Tezuka who was also on his way home. Tezuka looked at Takeshi.

"Hello Tezuka-kun"

"ahh..Are you heading home?"

Takeshi nodded to reply.

"Let me walk you then." Was all that Tezuka said as he started to walk towards the direction of Takeshi's house; Takeshi smiled and quickly walked besides Tezuka.

-END-


	7. Can it be an ordinary day?

**A/N: ...next chapter X3...hope you enjoy this one even though it's just a simple chapter. again the Seigaku girl's picture are in my deviantart account and DA account name is KUNJI1207**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Can it be an ordinary day?

The district tournament was finally over in which the Seigaku girl's team won in the end after their fierce match with Fudomine.

"GREAT-O! As a reward for winning both lets all have a celebration at my father's Sushi store then!" Taka offered as he was swinging he's racket vigorously.

All of them cheered and was excited to eat sushi at Kawamura's place. The sounds of joy and laughter were heard as both teams celebrating for their victory. Kairu who was sitting beside Hikaru and Kina could help but be happy to be spending time with not only her new friends but with Fuji as well that was just behind her.

Mean while both captains and vice captains were sitting near each other with coach Ryuzaki and Inui in the counter. Saori and Aya were having a little planning session so that they can think of new strategy on the upcoming Kantou tournament. The two were only interrupted when Taka's father took out a bottle of Sake and offered Coach Ryuzaki a drink in which she declined, then Taka's father turned and looked at Tezuka.

"How about you sensei want a drink?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu captain of the boy's tennis team." Saori and the others couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Taka's father actually thought that Tezuka was teacher and not a student.

"Ne Fuji-kun what are you eating?" Kairu asked as she looked at Fuji's sushi roll curiously.

"Want some?" Fuji all but smiled and offers Kairu one of his Sushi rolls. Kairu didn't hesitate and accepted Fuji's offer. Saori who talking to Aya suddenly stopped and looked at Fuji then to his table and saw what kind of Sushi Fuji was eating and instantly Saori got up from her chair.

"Fujiwara-san do not eat that sushi!" Saori shouted but was too late since Kairu has already eaten the sushi. Saori could only wait for Kairu's reaction when the latter's face suddenly turned red and hurriedly searched for gallon of water or tea which Hikaru offered and Kairu suddenly drank like crazy.

"What kind of sushi is that!" Kairu asked Fuji.

"Wasabe sushi, am I right Syusuke-kun?" Saori answered with a hint of "I knew it" kind of tone in her voice and Fuji just smiled and nodded that made Hikaru and Kina laugh at Kairu's reaction when she found out what Fuji just offered her.

After that little incident that happened again but this time with Eiji Kikumaru who didn't saw what happened to Kairu a little while ago and everyone felt like it was déjà vu and laughed.

"Hey Saori, Did you see Sogen-chan. I was sure I saw her when Taka offered to eat Sushi."

Saori thought for a few seconds to remember if Takeshi came with them. Suddenly a dark figure lurked behind Saori that made her scream and fall off her chair.

"…Taka-san can I have more sushi….and milk… "

"Sure, hold on a sec." Was all Taka's reply while he looked at Saori that was slightly frightened and sat back on her chair.

"Taki..don't sneak up on others like that." Tezuka spoke as he looked at Takeshi who was holding a glass of milk Kawamura gave her. "Ok." Then Taki went back to her seat near Sakuno.

The day was coming to an end and Coach Ryuzaki with both captains and vice captains were already outside and were already leaving. While the others stayed and partied.

"Ne Tezuka."

Tezuka turned his attention to Saori. "I realized that you call Sogen-chan by her first name. Are you two like…" Tezuka with his still stoic expresssion raised an eyebrow as if he could not understand what Saori is implying. "You know…. A couple maybe." The captain just sighed at the statement while Saori fidgeted with her hair . "Ah! Well you see….It's just that you don't call anybody else by their first name or nickname that all! Not even me or Syusuke-kun and I just realized we've known each other since we were first years."

"Saori-san."

"yes…wait did you just call me…."

"Saori-san, Taki and I are just friend just like you and Fuji. No more, no less. We met two years ago, She was still an elementary student and she scared the senpai that injured me back then."

"Yup that's just like her…. But why did you call me by my first name?."

"Because…I consider you as one of my closest friend but if you find it rude if I call you by your first name then I won-"

"No! you just surprised me that's all but It really made me happy but."

"But?"

"I think I can't call you by your first name just yet."

"Why?"

"I just feel like it might cause some trouble in school if I started calling you by your first name. But I don't want you to call me Orihara-san again alright since I'm not used to it ok!"

As they continue to walk Ryuzaki-sensei, Oishi and Aya couldn't help but smile at Tezuka and Saori's friendly conversation.

-END-


	8. Enemy or Friend

A/N: Ok this is the next chapter in the story. sorry it took a while to be posted I had a bit of difficulties in my laptop... Hope you will continue on in reading this fanfic... cuz its still hasn't reach it's climaz and more stuff will be happening! Ja ne!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Know your surrounding

Kairu was practicing her volleys when she noticed that a lot of people seem to have gathered not only on the boy's side of the court but also on their side of the court, quickly she stopped her practice and went near Kina who was doing some stretches.

"Kin-chan, Why are there so many people but mostly students with notebooks and cameras anyway?"

"Oh that, I guess you didn't realize. Those students are actually here to gather information on all of us."

"All of us?"

"Yeah; you, me, captain saori's tennis data... Ok scratch that part, their gathering data on the regular players so that they can find a tactic to defeat us on the upcoming tournament."

"Why?"

"Because we really awed them with our improved strength during the District tournament and because we beat a really strong team, Fudomine remember."

"Oh…ok thank you Kin-chan."

"Just a word of advice, don't let them gather data on you alright."

"Roger!" Kairu saluted and returned to practice.

"Wow! There are a lot of cute girls in this school; I should have studied here instead if only I knew."

"Sengoku!" Sengoku Kiyosumi turned his head and looked at the captain of the girl's tennis team.

"Ah! Saori-chan or should I say Ms. Beautiful, how are you?" Sengoku went near Saori and placed his arm around her shoulder. Saori removed Sengoku's arm as she was aware of Sengoku's tricks.

"Don't call me that ok. And besides if you're only here to stare at all the girls you better leave."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous. It's just that you're kinda creeping some of the girls because of your stares and aren't you supposed to be gathering data on the boy's team."

"Ehehehe….come on now I just wanted to take a look at all the cute girls like you Saori-chan."

"Leave alright!" Saori gave sengoku a slight push to make him leave.

"Ok, ok!" Sengoku scratched the back of his head as he started to walk away from the court but turned to look at Saori with a smile on his face.

"Will you date me then next time I visit?" Sengoku shouted slightly as he continued to walk. Saori just placed her hand on her hips. "I'll think about it!" Saori waved at Sengoku and left.

"Will you date him?" Hikaru asked as Saori entered the court.

"No."

What Saori and the others didn't know was that Sengoku got knocked out because of Ryoma hitting Sakuno's stringed tennis ball when he watched Sakuno practiced.

Xxxxxx

Just outside a maid cafe a wondering brunette paced back and forth waiting with a worried look. "Yo." The brunette tilted her head when she heard a very familiar voice. "Saori-kun…." All of a sudden her eyes started to water, she ran quickly and hugged her while tears started to fall down from her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"It's terrible my dad said that he and my mother are planning to move here in Tokyo!"

Saori looked at the brunette with a annoyed yet curious look. "And why are you crying about that isn't that good you can annoy me any time you want." Saori stated with a hint of sarcasm on her voice as she grabbed the burnette's shoulder and smiled back to cheer her up.

"You have a point…but what about my cousin! And my friends back in my school!"

"They can just call you; it's not like your moving to America or something."

"….You're right….I should look at the bright side of this."

"Have your dad already chosen what school you're attending here in Tokyo?" Saori gestured her friend for them to go inside the café. As soon as they found a place to sit near the window a maid went near and gave them the menu.

"I'll be having a chocolate fudge sundae."

"I'll have strawberry shortcake and a milk shake."

"I'll have your orders in a few minutes" The maid bowed and took the menu book she handed out to go get their order. After a few minutes the maid came back with their order and placed it in the table and left.

"Thanks. So about my question earlier; what school are you attending?" While Saori ate her sundae, she looked out of the window.

"..As I can remember I'll be transferring to Hyoutei Gakuen."

Saori stared at her friend but shrugged it off when she heard her phone ring, quickly enough she looked at the screen who was calling. Seeing that it was Tachibana Ann she flipped her phone open and answered.

"Hello Ann-chan, is there a problem?"

The brunette looked at Saori while eating her cake and the moment she saw Saori end the call and sigh the only thing that came through her mind was.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong?

"A friend of mine…she needs help."

"Need help in what?"

"Let's just go." Saori placed the money in the table and walked out of the café with her friend and while on their way to the street tennis court.

"Help! A thief!"

Saori looked at the direction where she heard the yell for help and saw that a guy on a roller skate was running towards them with a purse in his hand.

Saori sighed in annoyance and as the thief ran towards their direction Saori slid her foot causing the guy to trip and letting go of the bag that went flying towards Kaidou who was on his daily routine.

"Let's hurry up."

Saori continued on her track and walked towards the court without checking back at the thief, but when she saw Ann the latter no longer need help since Momo and Kamio already helped out.

"That's a bummer."

"Ano…Senpai…who's the girl with you?"

"Oh! This is my friend Rukia. Rukia this is my friend Ann Tachibana and Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Why wasn't I included?" Kamio asked Momoshiro.

"Konichiwa minna, I would much appreciate it if you call me Rukia instead." Rukia bowed and smiled back.

"Guess we should get going Rukia, you still have to catch a train to get home." As Saori started to walk off towards the stair and escort Rukia to the train station.

"Ok nice meeting all of you." Rukia waved goodbye and caught up to Saori with a smile on her face.

-END-


	9. Cat on the grounds and development

A/N: This is actually an extra chapter not much connected to the plot of this story but I just wanted to see what others might think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Cat on the grounds and maybe something else.

[Room 1-2]

Ryoma and the others were taking an English test and Ryoma didn't seem to be calm about it. Takeshi on the other hand was already finished with her test and looked out of the window and saw a Himalayan cat that seems to be wondering around.

"….that cat….reminds me of Snowflake…ehehehehe." Dark aura started to spread around scaring Horio who was sitting in front of her. The scene Takeshi's aura was bringing was interrupted when Ryoma stood up from his seat.

"…I wonder how Snowflake is?...I miss my snowflake….snowflake…"

"This girl is really creepy.." Horio muttered as he looked at Takeshi who let out a really creepy smile that looked as if wanting to kill the person next to her.

[Room 2-1]

Kina was talking to Tzuki while some of their classmate were doing marathons.

"Speed it up!"

"Sensei sure is pumped up today right Hiro-chan?"

"Aa. It can really be troublesome especially to our classmates who are slow runners."

"All right next batch!"

Kina stood up along with Shugo and positioned to run. Waiting for the teacher to blow his whistle Kina saw a brown and white animal walking towards a tree and climbed it.

"Is that a cat or a raccoon?" Kina muttered without realizing that the teacher had already blown the whistle.

"Hiro-san! What are you doing?"

"Wha-what! Shoot!" Kina immediately ran and tried to catch up with the others.

"Darn it!"

[Room 2-8]

Hikaru was listening to the teacher when she noticed that Kairu Fujiwara was starting to fall asleep.

"She's asleep…what should I do." Just as she was about to throw a small crumpled piece of paper on Kairu she heard a crack sound and saw the teacher throw a chalk at the person behind her who was none other than Momoshiro who was eating his lunch early. But the teacher's yell seems to have woken Kairu that relieved Hikaru for the moment.

"That was close." As she looked outside she saw a cat wondering. "What's a cat doing in the school?"

"Izumi-san….Izumi-san….IZUMI-SAN!"

Hikaru surprised at her teacher's yell immediately stood up. "The answer is 9 meters!"

"Correct! I thought you weren't listening." Her fellow classmate clapped some even chuckled for they knew that Hikaru was staring off the distance.

"Huh!" was all that Hikaru said before sitting down and looked at the window that the cat she saw was gone. "…..seriously…" Hikaru lowered her head and sighed.

[Room 3-6]

Fuji with his eyes opened saw a cat climbing a tree. Miyu on the other hand heard that Fuji said something to Eiji and went near Fuji.

"What did you say Fuji-kun?"

But just then the teacher called Eiji to read the next part and was helped by Fuji. Miyu who was pouting saw a cat trying to climb a tree.

"AH! A CAT!" Miyu blurted out and suddenly covered her mouth with both her hand when she realized that everyone in the room was looking at her. She was then sent out of the room leaving Fuji and Eiji to chuckle while Miyu sent death glares at the two as she walked out of the room.

[Room 3-1]

Saori wasn't listening to the teacher as she was staring out the window; while Aya looked behind her and saw Saori staring out in the sky.

"Hey! Are you waiting for it to rain cats and dogs or are you thinking about Tezuka-kun?" Aya whispered while looking at Saori whose face turned red.

"What are you talking about!"

"Don't deny it just look at yourself your blushing!"

"Sensei."

The two girls was surprised at Tezuka who stood up and went near the teacher who looked as if Tezuka was going to eat him alive.

"Ye….yes…Tezuka-san?"

"You're answer in the problem is wrong." Was all that Tezuka said as he started to walk back to his seat while the teacher looked at the board and saw the error Tezuka's fellow classmate couldn't help but laugh.

"Ohh…you're right."

"Wonder why the teacher looked scared when Tezuka went near him?"

"Because Tezuka-kun looks like as if he was going to eat our sensei alive." Saori chuckled while Aya looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"You know….You and Tezuka seems to be getting really close with each other. I wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up being a couple"

"What! A couple! No way!" Saori said and looked at Tezuka but her face betrayed her answer as her face turn red.

"Whatever you say Saori-chan good luck with that I just hope that you won't regret it."

[Lunch]

Kairu saw Fuji eating with Saori, Tezuka and Aya when her friend Hikaru grabbed her shoulder causing her to almost drop her tray.

"If you want we can sit near them?"

"EHHH! But will it be alright? I mean look Orihara-senpai is there even Tezuka-senpai and Hiro-senpai are sitting near him."

"I'm sure that it's alright. Come on!" Hikaru quickly grabbed hold of Kairu's hand and walked near them.

"Hello senpais! Is this sit taken?" Fuji and the others looked at the two girls.

"No. if you want you can sit here." Fuji replied with his usual smile while Saori and Aya looked at each other curiously.

"Thank you! Come on Kairu."

Kairu sat near Fuji and Tezuka while Hikaru sat near Aya and Saori.

"This is a surprise Izumi-chan."

"Huh?"

"I mean normally you wouldn't ask to sit near us unless…"

"Unless if it was for a certain friend." Saori added while she looked at Kairu who couldn't stop blushing while talking to Fuji about cactus and photography especially that Fuji asked if he could take a few photo's of her.

"I'm done. I will be going on ahead." Tezuka said as he stood up from his seat.

"Wait I'm coming since I'm already done eating." Saori stated as she stood up and walked near Tezuka.

"Thank you senpai…"

"Tezuka-kun just make sure you won't lose sight of Saori-chan." Aya added earning herself a death glare from Saori and a curiously look from Tezuka.

"Aa."

Fuji chuckled while Kairu looked at him with a confused look plastered on her face.

-END-

* * *

><p>AN: That ends it. Hope you'll keep on supporting this fanfic until the end. :3


	10. Meetings from the past

A/N: Let's continue on wards then. And I know... I'm lame at creating titles... but I'll just change it when a good title hits me ok!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Big brother and Familiarity of the past

"Good job everyone!" Aya cheered while the other members were resting since they've just beaten Ginka's girls' tennis team and made it to the top 4.

"I know that if we keep this up will surely win first place in the prefectural tournament!" Miyu skipped cheerfully towards Aya.

"You're wrong about that Mikage-senpai." Kina smirked as she took a sip from her water bottle while the others looked at her curiously. "Because we won't just win the Prefectural but will win first place in the Nationals." Miyu pouted at Kina's statement while the others couldn't help but agree at what the latter said.

"Kina does have a point their Miyu." Saori spoke while placing her racket back into her bag.

"But Ki-chan I wanted to be the one to say that! And how you said it was not funny!"

"It wasn't in a comedic statement senpai." Kina smirked at Miyu's reaction. The other's just sweat dropped at Miyu who was acting like a kid who couldn't buy what she wanted.

"Where's Fujiwara-san and Sogen-san?" Shugo Tzuki stated while looking around the area.

"I think they went to the boy's current match." Ai Ichigo replied without even removing her eyes from what she was writing in her sketch pad.

"Who are they up against anyway?"

"St. Rudolph." All eyes went to Ai Ichigo while she closed her sketch pad and kept it in her bag.

"How did you know Ai-chan?" Miyu asked going near Ai-chan who was wearing her jacket and zipped it shut.

"And probably Fuji-kun's match is up…..against Hajime Mizuki. Inui-kun texted me and said that Fuji Yuuta lost his match against Echizen."

"Don't tell me Ochibi beat Fuji-kun's lil bro that easily?"

"No. Echizen had a hard time since Yuuta kept on using a technique called Rising Shot and Twist Spin shot." Was all that Ai said as she started to stretch a bit without even looking at the other's reaction who all eyes looked at Saori who ran towards the boy's match.

"What's wrong? Where's Orihara-buchou going?"

"To see what will Big brother Fuji Syusuke might do to that Mizuki guy. After all Saori-chan is one of the players who knows what risk the Twist Spin shot can do to a player's arm."

At the boy's side of the court Fuji's match has already started with a score of 4-0.

"Why is this happening? Fuji-senpai couldn't possibly lose to someone like him right!" As Kairu turned to Inui who seems to be unsure of what could Fuji be plotting for him to lose 4 games straight.

"I'm sure Fuji has a plan and since he's one of the person that is hard to gather data on." Kairu nodded and turned to continue watching the match. Yuuta was also watching that match in disbelief to see that Mizuki's collected data was actually useful and beating his big brother.

"How's the match going Yuuta-kun?" Yuuta turned around and saw Saori behind him.

"Saori-senpai. What are you doing here?"

"To watch the match of course and let me ask you a question as well. Who taught you the Twist Spin shot?" Yuuta could tell by looking at her eyes that Saori was serious about her question.

"Mizuki-senpai taught me that technique. But as I can remember he saw it from another person."

"And did you know that the person Mizuki saw perform that technique was me."

"Huh!"

"Mizuki saw me do that technique when I was training back then. I saw him observing me and I won't forget that annoying yet mischievous smile on his face."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry for? It's not your fault just make sure you won't use it that much often." Saori stepped closer and stands near Yuuta with a smile on her face and continued on watching.

"You can do it Fuji-senpai!"

"You're so noisy…and loud…."Kairu turned and almost screamed when she noticed that Takeshi was standing beside her with her usual dark aura surrounding her.

"Oh it's you Taki-chan…sorry"

As Fuji's match continue Mizuki taught that he was beating Fuji easily but the match suddenly had a turn of events when the score reached 5-0 as all of Mizuki's shots were returned by Fuji easily and ending it in Mizuki's complete defeat in a score of 7-5. Everyone cheered as Seigaku has won against St. Rudolph.

"Fuji-senpai…uummm…Congratulations on winning your match you really did great."

"Thanks Kairu-chan. Congratulations on the win as well"

"Huh! Oh…yeah…"

"Thank you Fuji-senpai."

"You can call me Fuji-kun instead."

"Fuji-kun…..Hai!."

"Taki-chan we should go ba-! Where's Taki-chan?"

"She already left with a soccer ball." Kairu looked at Oishi and smiled back at the boy.

Takeshi on the other hand was dribbling her soccer ball and as she kicked her ball it went towards a guy who was carrying two tennis bags quickly enough the tall boy grabbed the ball; Takeshi went near the guy and bowed a bit.

"Sorry…" Takeshi uttered as the boy gave the ball back to her. "You're huge…and yet you don't talk…..I'm sure that you're not a Cyclops then are you a giant!" The boy just swayed his head left and right to signify that he's not a giant.

"Kabaji hurry up!"

"Usu!" Kabaji just bowed at the small girl and continued on ahead towards the boy that called him. Takeshi looked at the direction and smiled evilly.

"Yeah I'm looking for her now Ryuzaki-sensei…" Saori was talking to Coach Ryuzaki on her phone as she was looking for something inside her bag.

Saori hang up her phone and hid it in her pocket as she continues to walk while still looking for an item in her bag. "Where is it?"

As Saori walked without looking she didn't realize that she was about to bump into someone until the impact happened that made the guy drop his phone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Saori bowed a bit and picked up the phone then gave it back to the guy.

"You should be careful. What if you broke my phone? ~Ahn?"

"I said I was sorry. And you're phone isn't broken" Saori raised her head to meet the person's face who didn't seem to be pleased.

As the guy looked at Saori his eyes quickly stared at her emerald green eyes as if he saw that same eyes before.

'_She looks familiar.' _"The name's Atobe Keigo and what is your name young lady?"

"Orihara….Saori…" Saori stared at the guy but only for a few seconds as she noticed Takeshi. "Sorry about what happened again."

As Atobe looked at Saori who walked near Takeshi he couldn't help but be sure that he saw her before. He dialed a number in his phone and waited for an answer as he continued to walk with his fellow teammates behind him.

"Yes. I would like you to investigate someone for me. Give me all the details you can find about her and the person's name is Orihara Saori.

-END-

* * *

><p>AN: That ends it. Hope you'll keep on supporting this fanfic until the end. :3


	11. The dangerous visitor

Chapter 11

The dangerous visitor

Kina was on her way to practice when she heard sounds near the boy's changing room, curious she walked towards the area and saw Arai being beaten up by a tall mysterious guy while Kachiro was lying on the ground while balls were scattered around. As the guy was about to hit Kachiro right in the face with a ball Ryoma came and returned the ball before Kina could go there her self. The guy took a rock and threw it towards Ryoma but blocked it before it could hit his face; again the guy took several rocks and hits it all at once towards Ryoma.

"Annoying much!" Ryoma was surprised to see Kina Hiro in front of him and was able to block some of the rocks.

"Hiro-senpai."

"Who are you bitch? Get out of my way." The guy gathered more rocks and hits it towards Kina and Ryoma.

Ryoma and Kina were in the infirmary being treated by Coach Ryuzaki.

"Who did this to you two; both of you are injured and I'm sure this wasn't an accident."

"It was an accident sensei. I'll be going on ahead." Kina said as she started to walk out of the room.

"I tripped."

"Seriously."

Kina entered the Girl's changing room and walked in as if nothing happened.

"Ki-chan, are you all right?"

"It's just a scratch. I won't die that easily."

"Kina! This is serious matter were talking here."

"Nee-chan, I'm telling you it's not that big of a deal and besides I couldn't just let that jerk hurt them."

"I guess I'll just talk this one with Sensei and Saori." Aya sighed. Just then Saori came inside the room.

"Ryuzaki-sensei suggested that maybe we can join training with the boys today."

"Really!"

"Don't get too excited Fujiwara." Shugo said before going out of the room while Kairu pouted.

"Let's just go already."

In the boy's side of the court Inui instructed all of them to run laps. All of them were doing great but some of the freshmen were being left behind. Just then all the regulars stopped from running when they heard a disturbing sound and saw that Inui has prepared another one of his disgusting juice. All of them immediately rushed to get to the finish line especially when Inui revealed a jug of Inui juice, even the girl's were able to match up with the boys.

"All of them are doing their best but it looks kind of delicious; how about you Tezuka why don't you try it out?" Fuji said with a smile on his face while Saori sweat dropped.

"I don't want to."

"Syusuke-kun's really…..creepy…." Saori suddenly stopped running that made some of them look at her. Immediately enough Saori removed her ankle weights and ran once again but with even more speed that surprised all of them.

"No fair Saori-chan!" Miyu shouted.

"Gomen Miyu but there is no way I'm drinking that thing!"

Inui was waiting near the finish line with the others.

"Now let's see who will be the first one to reach the finish line."

All of them looked and saw Ryoma ran towards the next corner followed by the others until they reached the finish line equally. Everyone was exhausted and was sitting on the ground panting.

"All runners have arrived." Inui spoke still holding the jug of Inui juice.

"That was dangerous."

"I'm tired."

"Inui, please don't do this again."

"You got that right Oishi-kun."

"Since there is no winner or loser it's a shame to let this go to waste. Let us share it."

"Drink it yourself!" Everyone said in unison.

In the girl's changing room Kairu had just finished changing and was about to leave when Kina waved at her outside the changing room.

"Kairu, Want to go grab something before going home?"

"Sure! Since that training sure made me hungry."

"Ehhh! Are you planning on eating out? Can I come?" Miyu blurted out as she appeared behind Kairu.

"Of course Miyu-senpai as long as you treat us."

"What! No fair!"

"You're the senpai so it's a duty to take care of you kouhais." Kina smirked while Kairu chuckled a bit. Miyu pouted then all of a sudden spotted Saori with Fuji.

"Looks like Fuji-kun and Saori-chan are going somewhere." Kairu looked at where Miyu was looking and felt a bit jealous.

"Jealous?"

"Huh! No!"

"Then what's with the face?"

"Bug off Kina-chan!" Kina just shrugged it off with a laugh and walked away.

"Let's go then." The three of them headed out to buy something to eat. They walked in at a restaurant and before they could take a seat Kina noticed Inui, Eiji, Momo and Ryoma.

"What are they doing here?"

"Beats me, let's go ask them."

"A girl."

"Taka has a girlfriend."

"This is good data."

"What's good data?"

"Woah! Kina!"

"Mikage-senpai, Fujiwara-chan! Shhh!"

The three girls looked at each other curiously then Inui explained the situation to them and they all looked at Taka while the girls ordered parfaits. Ryoma also ordered something followed by Eiji and the others. But as Ryoma was about to order another one he noticed the same guy that injured him walk in and sat where Taka and the girl were.

"What's wrong Ochibi?" Eiji asked as he looked at Ryoma who was shaking a bit.

"Akutsu."

"What?" Momo looked and Akutsu. "That's him all right."

"But what is he doing with Taka-san?" They all looked even the girls looked that surprised Kina when she saw Akutsu. As they were listening all of them were surprised when Akutsu poured the drink at Kawamura even the Yuki couldn't stop him.

"That was cruel; His coming."

Momo was annoyed and wanted to punch Akutsu. "Momo, Don't" Eiji warned him but Momo stood up but before he could do anything Ryoma slid his foot out to trip Akutsu but was able to regain his balance making everyone look at what happened.

"Thank you by the way."

"Seigaku"

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Seigaku's freshmen Echizen Ryoma nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait! enjoy minna!


	12. Rikkai visitors

Chapter 12

Rikkai vistors

"It's almost the last stop. Please check your area to make sure you don't forget anything." As the bus driver stopped he noticed that one passenger was a sleep. The driver went near the passenger and woke him up.

"Sir, it's the last stop. Last stop" As the bus driver shook the sleeping passenger.

"Last stop?" Going down the bus the wonderer looked around. "Huh, I don't see my school." Looking up the area it was clear that he was lost. "Where is this?"

[Class 2]

Kairu was in class writing down notes when she felt her phone vibrate, but before taking out her phone she looked if anyone is looking at her. 'Yosh! No one's looking." Flipping her phone open she read the mail she received.

"_I'm on my way to your school….. I can't wait to see you! Ja ne!" _

'Who on earth is this…..' shrugging off the thought Kairu hid her phone and continued on writing. 'Wrong send I guess'

…..Back to our lost person….

"I overslept and stopped off at a different school." Unsure of what to do the lost student called one if his sensei. "Huh, today's practice game?" Leaning in against the wall the student just couldn't make it to his practice game. "It's noon already, so it's impossible. Where am I now?" Looking around the student looked for a sign on where he is. "Hmm… I wonder…" Realizing that there was a sign behind him he read it. "Hello sensei, I found out where I am." But before he could he give his location the sensei hang upped.

"Huh? Geez… don't hang up on me…" Taking his bag he slung it on his shoulder before heading inside the campus. "Heh, Seigkau… let's go check them out."

[Girl's side of the court]

Everyone was doing their own practice. The freshmen were of course doing basic training while the second years and third years were either having a match or strengthening their own skill. Saori on the other hand was testing her racquet's tension.

"I'm not really sure who it was that sent me this mail but wonder if that person is really coming here?"

"That's so weird… maybe it's a secret admirer that's going to ask for your hand in marriage!"

"Marriage already, can't that person date me first!" Kina went near them placing her arm around their shoulder.

"What's this marriage thing you two are talking about? Kairu you're getting married eh? Who's the groom… Is it Fuji-senpai? Let me read the mail."

"Iie!" Kairu showed the mail to Kina which she quickly snatched the phone from Kairu's grip.

"…Hikaru….I don't think this is a guy…."

"Eh? Why?

"Would a guy use sparkleprincess as his email address?"

"Sou ka…"

Saori stopped from what she was doing upon hearing the e-mail sparkleprincess making her feel a bit nervous.

"What's wrong Saori?" Aya asked from behind her but Saori ignored her question and walked over to be where Kairu, Kina and Hiakru were.

"Eto...Fujiwara-san can I see that?" The three looked at each other but Kairu still gave her phone to Saori while Saori took out her own phone. "There the same…." Saori flipped her phone shut and hid it as she gave Kairu's phone back.

"What's wrong buchou?"

"Nothing….I hope…."

[Boy's side of the court]

Takeshi was observing the boy's or more like was looking at Tezuka who was just standing their observing all the members practicing.

"Kuni…hihihi….."

"Heh, so this is Seigaku's tennis club." Taki looked beside him and saw a student standing their looking at all the players.

"….A sacrifice…..hihihi" Taki sneaked away before the student notice him.

"Heh, they're pretty good. I wonder who Tezuka-san is." Looking around the lost student saw a woman taking pictures.

"Ah, Nice Fuji-kun. So lovely, so handsome…."

"What? Spy from another school?"

"Nice… cooool!"

"But she looks kinda old for it…." Hearing the word old Shiba looked annoyed at the person who spoke those words. Walking over she placed her hands on her hip and looked at the student annoyingly.

"You called me old, right?" The student just looked at Shiba confusingly. "Just because you're in Jr. High doesn't mean you can go around calling people in their 20's "old"!" But as Shiba was scolding the student her phone rang. Getting her phone she answered it and found out that she had to go somewhere important. Completely annoyed she hung up her phone and looked at the student. "I'll spare you because it's an emergency situation, but you're not getting off easy next time!" Getting her camera she took the student's picture. "Going to remember you face for future references! Wuaaa, gotta get going!" packing her camera she quickly dashes out of the Seigaku.

"Strange lady, whatever. Tezuka-san is…" upon entering the court both Inui and Oishi immediately notice that he was not from this school.

"You don't look like a student from Seigaku. Do you need something?" Oishi immediately asked making the student a bit surprised.

"They're on to me already." Arai also noticed the mysterious student while Momoshiro remained fixed on what he is doing.

Composing himself he started to act all cool. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm Rikkaidai Jr. High's junior ace….The famous Kirihara Akaya."

"Rikkaidai Jr. High…" Inui stated before remembering the school's tennis data.

"He's from Sanada. I wonder what Kanagawa's representative wants with Seigaku." The vice captain wondered. Scratching his back Kirihara stated his at the moment reason.

"I came to do a little spying." All eyes looked at Kirihara in surprise.

Let's go back to the girl's side of the court shall we.

Saori was watching Kairu and Shugo's match to see their improvement.

"Both have improved quite a lot these days, ne Buchou."

"Ah.. Especially Kairu.. at the start she was really clumsy and unfocused but now she really proved her right to be one of the regulars." Ai smiled at her captain and friend's comment.

"WOAH~! SUGOI NE~!" All eyes turned to look at where that loud voice came from.

"AH~! SAORI-CHAAANNN~!" Saori stood silent and slowly turned her head and saw a familiar face that immediately ran towards her and hugged the captain making both of them fall on the ground.

"Oww~ Eh! Atatsuya!"

"Hi Saori-chan~! How are you?"

"Why?" Saori mumbled with glum while the others looked in surprised.

Back at the boy's side of the court, let's check what riot would occur.

Everyone was looking at Kirihara somewhere annoyed while others were curious.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, I found you. You're Tezuka-san, right? The one my senpais have an eye on." Kirihara enthusiastically pointed at. "You're the only one that defeated my senpais in the Kanto Districts last year."

"O-oi!" Oishi tried to stop him as Kirihara went near Tezuka.

"I just want a match. It's okay right?"

"People not in the club should leave."

"Come on, Tezuka-san. Just one set is fine. Don't be so strict. You must be tired keeping up this face all the time. Don't be so tough, eh?"

"Yo, don't be disrespecting our captain!" Arai pissed off at Kirihara's attitude grabbed a tennis ball and hits it towards him. "Hurry up and leave!"

"Arai, you fool!" Oishi shouted. But Kirihara immediately noticed the approaching ball and took out his racket and swiftly controlled the ball and stopped it which surprised not the others.

"Can you not cut into our conversation."

"He lightly fielded my serve…"

"I'm not saying we're going to go all out. Just want to play this through, one ball at a time. This is a bad atmosphere…" Was what left his lips but in his mind. 'I'm going to crush you!" But Tezuka remained silent. "Just kidding. No is no. Can't help that. Hey, you in the back! Here's you ball!" Kirihara served the ball without looking back at where it might land. 'Heh, that was cool.' Which landed its way to Momoshiro's face causing him to get knock out and lose his grip that made his racket go flying at Kachiro's back, dropping the whole basket of balls at Eiji's face and making the other members slip and fall at all the scattered balls on the ground making another racket fly towards Kaidoh that made him spill his drink at his own face. Kaidoh was now angry which kind of scared the other members.

"Hey hey. This doesn't look good…"

"Ffssshhh… Who did this?" Kaidoh glared.

"Oh, Kaidoh is really mad."

"Fffssshhh… Who did this?" Kaidoh shouted angrily.

"Settle down Kaidoh!" While Kirihara slowly sneaked away as he gave the racket to Inui. Everyone was now in chaos.

"Everyone! 30 laps around the field!" Tezuka ordered every member with a slight anger in his voice.

"Yes!"

(A/C: Zannen munen matta raisho is all that I can say to the boys.)

Back to the girl's side of the court, what could have happened?

"Eh? You're looking for someone?"

"Hai." Atatsuya cheerfully answered while she and Saori sat on the ground.

"Ne Saori-buchou, who is she?" Hikaru asked as she pointed a finger at the girl who looked like was wearing a Lolita - school model type of clothing.

"Ah… This is Akechi Atatsuya… a friend of mine I met during one of the tennis competitions I joined last year."

"Hi~! Call me Atatsuya-chan, minna-chan~! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Eto….could you have been the one that send me this mail?" Kairu asked while showing her phone.

"Ah~! Hai! But I sent that mail to Saori-chan… how did it? Ne Saori-chan your email address was Atashi-sama_18 , right?"

"Iie…. I told you my email ad is Saorihara_1207 ... You still didn't get it right."

"Atashi-sama_18 ?" Kina looked at Kairu teasingly

"It was my uncle who came up with that!" Kairu immediately defended.

"So the person you're looking for?"

"Ah~! His name is Kirihara Akaya."

"That name sounds familiar?" Ai thought for a moment at where she had heard that name from.

"Hai… Rikkaidai Jr. High's ace.. I met him while I was training at Rikkai's girls tennis team."

"You're a member now!"

"Hai."

"Gomen Atatsuya but I don't think his here."

"Eh~! Okay…. I guess I should go…" Atatsuya glumly walked out of the court and left the premises.

"Will she be alright buchou?"

"She'll be fine. Now everyone… back to practice!"

"Hai!"

Meanwhile…

"Huh? …my sacrifice…is gone…." Taki muttered as she looked for Kirihara at the boy's side of the court as dark aura spread around her. She walked near Tezuka. "Kuni-kun have you seen my sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice?... No.." Tezuka answered as he patted Taki on the head.

* * *

><p>AN sorry for the long wait.. I had exams so I needed to focus.. Well enjoy!


	13. Tezuka's visitors

Chapter 13

Tezuka's visitor/s

[Morning practice]

Even though it was early both Boys and Girls' team were practicing for the next ranking tournament that was coming near and among the other players in the court a female probably in her mid 20's was standing outside one of the courts taking pictures of the boy's team.

"Woah! No wonder Tezuka-san is considered as one of the best players of the team because of his sure strong yet cool demeanor on the court!" But what the novice reporter didn't know that she wasn't the only one taking pictures of Tezuka.

"Tezuka-kun is so cool! Ganbatte!" That sudden outburst surprised the reporter and made her drop her camera.

"Darn it! I hope it's not broken!" As Shiba picked up her camera and checked for any crack. Sure enough she was sure that her camera wasn't broken she glanced at where the loud voice came from and saw a girl who doesn't seem like to be a student in this school for she was wearing a punk rock shirt and loose short that reaches just above her knee and was taking pictures while she sat on the ground. Sure enough Shiba went near the girl placing her hand on her waist.

"Hey you! Are you a spy from another school if yes then you should leave because they won't show their weaknesses that easily!" The young girl ignored the irritated voice of the older girl and continued on what she was doing that made Shiba more irritated and took the young girl's camera.

"Hey! That's mine!" The girl quickly got on her feet and snatched the camera from the reporter and ran to get away from the reporter. As the young girl ran she didn't realize that she was about to collide into someone who was also running quickly and when the collision happened both fell on their butts.

"Ouch~!" They muttered in unison while Shiba went near them to make sure that none of them were injured.

"Hey are you two alright? Fujiwara-san!" Kairu tilted her head up and looked at the reporter then back to the girl that she bumped into. But before she could say a word the other quickly stood up and pointed her finger accusingly at Kairu.

"Hey you watch were your running will ya! Cause of your big chest I fell down!"

"What did you say! You're the one who was running towards me and who do you think you are anyway? Don't you know that outsiders or spies aren't accepted here?"

"FYI but I am not a spy or outsider! I happen to be here to enroll to this school and I happen to be a fan of Tezuka-kun!" As they continue to quarrel they are starting to attract other students and tennis club member's attention making them the center of attention. Tezuka who accompanied by Saori noticed the commotion and went near to see what was going on.

"What's going on here everyone!" Tezuka yelled loud enough for other's to hear and make them run away except for the Seigaku boy's regular member. Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he looked at the person Kairu was fighting with.

"Fujiwara-san what's going on here!" Saori demandingly asked as she stood beside Tezuka.

"Buchou….well you see this outsider was running and bumped me yet she blamed me for it."

"Orihara-chan don't get mad at her it was that girl's fault anyway she's a spy from another school and I saw her taking pictures of Tezuka-san." Shiba added to defend Kairu.

"You know I can hear what you're saying and I repeat I'm not a spy or outsider! I happen to be here to enroll in this school and I'm here to visit Tezuka-kun!" All eyes stared at Tezuka who just sighed before speaking.

"Yuri Ichigawa what do you think you're doing here? And why are you causing this disturbance?"

"But Yuffie and I just wanted to express our love for you Tezuka-kun." Yuri pleaded as she makes a teary face which earned other's to gasp in surprise.

"What!" Momo and Kikumaru yelled in unison.

"Tezuka I didn't know you had a cute girlfriend?" Fuji chuckled earning him a death glare from the stoic captain. "And to think that theirs two of them I never knew that Tezuka was like that." Eiji added.

"Stop saying such things Yuri…where's Yuffie?"

"Sorry Onii-chan. Yuffie's in the principal's office."

"Ohhhh….Onii-chan….EEHHH! Onii-chan!" All of them yelled and looked at Tezuka once again. But Tezuka ignored all of them and just sighed.

"Yuri and Yuffie are my cousins, 2nd cousins to be exact…..but they call me onii-chan anyway."

"That was too bad I thought that Tezuka-buchou has a girlfriend." Momo stated before returning back into the court before Tezuka could tell him to run laps.

"Yuri finish up what you have to do since our morning practice is about over."

"Ok onii-chan….I guess I'll go to where Yuffie is…" As Yuri starts to walk back into the school building. Tezuka and Saori dismissed their respective teams and went to their classrooms and to Tezuka's luck his cousins didn't seem to be in the area anymore. After class all the tennis members headed back to the courts for tennis practice while Tezuka and Saori helped the school librarian in arranging some books in the library.

"Where's the next book?" Saori as she sat in the ladder placing the books in the shelves while Tezuka was the one carrying the books and handing it to Saori. Yuri on the other hand was strolling around the school building but stopped on her tracks when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"You're Tezuka's cousin right?" A familiar smiling face was plastered on the person that approached Yuri.

"Yes..why?.." But Yuri returned the look with a curious one.

"Just interested that's all. Are you looking for Tezuka? I saw him in the library."

"Thanks…" Yuri immediately walked away but stopped and looked at person behind her but before she could ask the student pointed his finger to direct Yuri to the library.

As Saori was placing more books in the shelves two students on the other side were making a bit of ruckus but both Saori and Tezuka didn't do anything for they know that the school librarian will handle it.

"Hey this one doesn't belong here." Saori took a book from the shelf and went down the ladder a few steps while Tezuka climbed a bit higher than Saori.

"How can that be?" Tezuka took the book and looked at it then all of a sudden the two students bumped the shelf causing the ladder and the shelf to shake. Books started to fall from the shelf and Saori slipped making her fall down but before she hits the floor Tezuka immediately grabbed her by the waist followed by a loud thud. Yuri finally found the library and as she heard the loud thud from inside she slides the door open and saw Tezuka who was above Saori and were staring at each other deeply.

"AHH! What's going on here! What do you think you're doing to Onii-chan!" Tezuka immediately stood up followed by Saori whose face was blushing.

"I wasn't doing anything! We both fell, got it!"

"I don't believe you! You were taking advantage of Onii-chan!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Then why is your face red!"

"It's none of your business." Saori defend while Tezuka sighed in annoyance.

"None of my business my butt, It's my business cause Onii-chan is involved! Get it old hag!"

"What was that!"

"You heard me OLD HAG!"

"Why you jerk!"

"That's enough both of you!" Tezuka demanded while both girls looked at Tezuka who looked angry. "We're inside the library so both of you should know that silence should be observed here."

"Sumimasen Tezuka-kun." Saori calmly apologized while Yuri irritatingly looked away.

"Now I want the both of you to apologize to the head librarian at once and then Yuri you should go look for Yuffie so that you two can head home. And Saori I want you to head on for club practice now, I'll clean this up on my own."

"But Tezuka-kun…."

"Immediately!" Both girls just kept silent walked towards the head librarian to apologize and left the room. But before Saori could walk away Yuri looked at her.

"I won't let you have Onii-chan! You hear me!" With that Yuri stumped away to look for Yuffie. While Saori just looked at Yuri and can't help but wonder on what she got herself into.

"Seriously…._but during that time…. My heart wouldn't stop beating_." Saori thought as she remembered what happened earlier with a sigh Saori started to walk towards the tennis courts.


	14. Ichigawa in Seigaku

A/N: Their finally uploaded chapter 14! :DD Hope you will keep on reading and give my first fanfic a try ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Ichigawa in Seigaku**

Morning practice was busy since the ranking matches were about to start. Eiji and Taka were heading towards the court when they noticed a familiar figure near the tennis court.

"Wait isn't that?"

"Yuri Ichigawa. Tezuka's cousin." Sure enough they went near the girl; the brunette noticed the approaching boys and looked at them confusingly.

"You're Yuri Ichigawa right? Tezuka's cousin."

"Iie. My name's Yuffie Ichigawa."

"Huh?" Both said in unison. "Come on now don't try and trick us, we know that you're Yuri." Eiji added.

"But I'm not trying to trick you. I really am Yuffie, you must have me confuse with my sister Yuri."

Fuji with both rackets in hand went near Eiji and Taka. "Taka-san you forgot your racket." Fuji looked at the brunette and smiled at her. "Ohayo and what's your name?"

"Fuji, what are you talking about its Yuri. Tezuka's cousin." Fuji looked at Eiji curiously then turned his attention to the brunette.

"I'm telling you I'm Yuffie and not Yuri."

"She's right, she's not Yuri." Fuji stated.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing with my sister?" All eyes turned their attention to the voice behind them and saw another similar face like the one they are currently talking too.

"Eh! Their's two Yuri!" Eiji shouted.

"Baka… were twins. Come on Yuffie we have to go already remember."

"Hai!" Yuri walked on ahead followed by Yuffie. The three boys just looked at each other wondering what could happen at the two newcomers. In the girl's side of the court Aya had just finished her match when she noticed the Ichigawa twins approach the court.

"Yuri, Yuffie!" Aya gestured the two of them to come near her that was obeyed when the two went near the Vice Captain.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Vice Captain Hiro." Yuffie elegantly asked as Yuri just kept silent but her eyes lingered with annoyance towards Saori who was preparing for her match.

"Yuri, Is there a problem?"

"Nothing….."

"Don't worry about it Vice Captain Hiro."

"You know I'm so glad that you two got here just in time for this month's ranking tournament."

"Glad we could be here, right Yuri-nee?"

"Yeah whatever; can I ask you something Vice captain?"

"Ask away."

"Why is she the captain?" Yuri pointed at Saori who was rallying with a second year player.

Aya chuckled before answering Yuri while Yuffie just stared at her twin.

"Probably because she's one of the strongest in the team even back in our freshmen year and she's the only one who can make our little girl come to practice besides Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka-kun."

Yuri sighed and went near where Saori who is currently having a match against Shugo Tzuki. Saori immediately realized Yuri coming near the court but turned her attention when she saw a familiar smiling face looking at her. Yuri sat down on the ground and observed the match but whenever the opponent made a point Yuri would scream with joy in her voice making the others look at her with a curious face plastered on them and causing Saori to get annoyed at her loud voice.

"Hey Ichigawa Yuri! Silent." Yuri sticking out her tongued just continued on disturbing the match for saori to lose her focus; fed up Saori got something from her bag and went near Yuri. All eyes looked at the captain and the newbie.

"Want to go at it C-a-p-t-a-!" but before Yuri could finish her statement Saori slapped a piece of tape onto Yuri's mouth.

"That should shut you up." With that Saori walked backed into the court and continued her match. Yuffie looked at her twin and giggled at her twin's dull yet annoyed face.

"Will she finally use it?"

Yuri looked at where the voice came and saw a pair of blue orbs staring at Saori, Yuri immediately fixed her look at the match but upon realizing those enchanting blue eyes she once again looked at the tensai but saw that his eyes were now back into its usual smiling face. After the match Yuri found herself walking towards the boy's side of the court to look for Tezuka and found him currently having a match against a tall black haired guy with glasses.

"Yuffie, whose Onii-chan's up against?"

"A guy named Inui Sadaharu, am I right Fuji-kun?" The tensai replied with a smile but Yuri stared at him as if waiting for him to open his eyes once again.

"You're here as well…." Yuri turned and saw Saori with her tennis bag in hand.

"Going home? Let me guess you lost and you're not a regular anymore?"

"Funny Ichigawa but no I've come here to watch Tezuka-kun and Inui-kun's match."

"Don't you dare make cutie eyes on my Onii-chan."

"Don't worry I won't since I'd rather fall of the cliff than do that."

"I have my eyes on you!" With that Yuri turned her attention back into the match. "Come on Onii-chan you can beat that guy!" Everyone yelled at Yuri to hush up even her twin sister Yuffie for they all know that this match was an intense one.

"Yuffie I thought you wuv me?"

"I do but you being too noisy Yuri-nee and I really want to watch this match so I suggest that you be quiet alright?"

"Hai…" Everyone was shocked when all of the spectators realized that all of Inui's shots returned towards Tezuka who hasn't moved from his position making him win his match.

"Tez…uka…."

"Saori." Turning towards the tensai Saori smiled back at Fuji.

"What is it Syusuke-kun?"

"I'll take you home since the match is over." Fuji walked ahead of Saori to get his bag and waited for her to walk beside him. Saori looked at Fuji and saw that he was serious about something shrugging the thought she quickly caught up with the tensai.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>AN: Everyone! If you have questions or want to interact with Saori and the others Like this page in facebook...

PotXRot


	15. Saori's feelings

A/N: Their finally uploaded chapter 15 minna-san! Things are certainly going to be interesting from this point on ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Saori's feelings**

Takeshi Sogen was sitting at one of the branches on top of the tree looking out into the sky.

"I'm…..a regular member….will you be proud of me?"

"Taki." Takeshi looked down and saw Tezuka with a smile she jumped down from the tree.

"What is it Kuni-kun?"

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations for what Kuni-kun?" Taki looked at Tezuka with an innocent smile on her face.

"Congratulations on becoming a regular member of the girl's team." Taki smiled and hugged Tezuka.

Saori who was looking for Miyu saw from a distance Tezuka but before she could call for him Saori realized that Tezuka was with Taki while Taki hugged Tezuka.

"What's this feeling…Why do I feel this way?" Unsure if she felt hurt at the fact that she saw Taki hugging Tezuka and that Tezuka as if he didn't mind the hug. Saori stepped back and recalled what she and Fuji talked about yesterday.

**xxxxFLASHBACKxxxx**

Saori felt a bit of awkward at the silence since whenever Fuji would walk her home they would have conversations and laughter along with it. When they were near the river Saori decided to try and break the silence.

"Ne Syusuke-kun? Why are you serious anyway?" But not a mere sound came out of his lips. Saori pouted and grabbed Fuji's arm. "What's your problem anyway? This isn't like you! Tell me did I do anything wrong?"

"Gomen Saori." Fuji sighed while Saori looked at Fuji curiously. "Let's sit here." Fuji ushered Saori to sit at the grassy ground near the river; once sited Saori looked at the color of the river as it mimicked the color of the setting sun.

"You like Tezuka don't you?" Surprised at the statement Saori looked at Fuji but immediately looked at the other direction.

"No."

"Don't deny it Saori I know how you look at him."

"I don't like him alright and why bring up the topic anyway?"

"Because you'll just get hurt in the end if you fall for him."

"I won't fall for him besides Tezuka-kun is not my type."

"What about your ex-boyfriend?"

"Their two different people, Tezuka-kun's much more stoic and dense as my ex. This is silly I'm going on ahead." Saori stood up and started to walk away from Fuji who remained in his position looking at the disappearing sun.

"You're mind can deny but you're heart can't lie."

**xxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxx**

"Let's go Taki." Saori heard and saw that Tezuka was walking towards the corner she's hiding and quickly enough she hid behind the tree and as soon as she didn't see Tezuka anymore she sighed in relief.

"Buchou what are you doing?" Saori squealed in surprised and saw that it was Yuffie.

"Arigatou Kami-sama, It's just you Yuffie I thought it was a ghost or something." Yuffie giggled as she helped Saori stand up.

"What were you doing Orihara-buchou?"

"Saori. I prefer you call me Saori instead Yuffie. And you want to know what I was doing well I was hiding."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"I person I hope I'm not in love with."

"Really! How cute! Who's the guy?"

"It's nobody."

"Is it Tezuka-niichan?"

"How did you know it was him!"

"That was a guess but thanks for confirming it for me."

"Please I beg you don't tell your twin Yuri about it!" Saori grabbed Yuffie's shoulder while crying dramatically. "She'll rip my skin from the inside out if she finds out that I might actually like Tezuka-kun"

"I won't tell Yuri-nee I promise Saori-buchou."

"Arigatou Yuffie you're so much nicer than your twin." Yuffie laughed as she was used to being stated that she was much nicer than Yuri. Hearing the bell Yuffie and Saori walked back into the building and headed to their respective classroom.

During the whole math period Saori couldn't seem to concentrate and kept on looking at Tezuka.

"Psstt…" Aya passed a piece of paper to Saori in which the latter took and read it.

_"You seem to be spaced out, is there a problem? - Aya" _Saori wrote back and gave it back to Aya.

_"Just thinking…. Hey how can you tell when a person is in love? -Saori" _Aya looked behind her to look at Saori before writing back and passing it once again.

_"Well for one thing you're heart beats fast when you look at the person you like and you can't stop thinking about him or you keep on looking at him. -Aya"_ But before Saori could write back the teacher took the paper and read it.

'CRAP!'

'We're so dead.'

"Orihara-san and Hiro-san why not take your conversation outside the classroom." With that Saori and Aya were now standing outside of the classroom both looked at each other and chuckled.

"So Saori are you in love with him?"

"I don't know…..I'm really confused…."

"Maybe you should try and ask him out and maybe it might clear your feelings for him?"

"Were talking about him Aya-chan; and we both know that he is the most serious guy in school and probably the densest person we've both met."

"Just give it a try."

"Fine."

Xxxxx After club xxxxxx

Tezuka and Oishi were inside one of the classroom discussing; while Takeshi was changing from her jersey into her school uniform.

"Ta-taki-chan…. Anou….Grandma wanted me to ask what's your size?"

"….for what?..."

"Fo-for your jersey since you're officially one of the regulars now that's why she asked me to get it-" Takeshi walked pass Sakuno after getting her bag. "For….her….Ta-taki-chan.."

"Small…." With that Taki went out of the changing room.

"I wonder if Kuni-kun is already waiting for me at the gate I have to hurry." Taki muttered to herself.

Oishi has just finished reviewing the training menu that Inui gave while Tezuka finished some student council paperworks.

"Ne Tezuka…. What's your really relationship with Takeshi Sogen-san?"

Tezuka turned his attention into Oishi and raised an eyebrow wondering why Oishi asked such a question. "We're just friends." Tezuka returned his attention into what he was doing.

"But you seem to show her sides of you that even I haven't seen. Like the hug you two shared earlier today." Tezuka stopped from writing while Oishi sighed.

"You saw?"

"Hai but by accident I was looking for you and I saw you two together, so tell me do you like her?" Tezuka fixed his paperwork and placed them inside his bag. "Oi Tezuka!" Walking towards the door Tezuka slung his bag into his shoulder but before opening the door he stopped and sighed before answering.

"Aa." With that said Tezuka opened the door but was surprised to see Saori.

"Ah Tezuka-kun you gave me a fright. I was just looking for Ryuzaki-sensei have you seen her?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Saori looked at Tezuka innocently.

"Nothing." Tezuka walked pass Saori and went to meet Taki at the gate.

"Saori-chan. Ryuzaki-sensei is at the faculty I remembered she said that they have a staff meeting."

"Arigatou Oishi-kun. Ja ne!" Saori walked out of the school building and saw that Taki and Tezuka were just about to leave.

Yuri on the other hand was looking for a certain brown haired Tensai while Yuffie tagged along with her.

"Yuri-nee who are we looking for anyway?"

"That guy who has a slightly long brown hair I think his name was Fuji Syu-"

"Looking for me?" Both Yuri and Yuffie were surprised at the sudden appearance of the tensai.

"Uuhhh…yeah I just wanted to ask you something?"

"Nani?"

"What's the color of your eye?"

"Blue, doushite?"

"Just asking right Yuffie?" Yuri slammed her elbow at Yuffie's waist lightly before Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"By the way Yuri-san, have you seen Saori anywhere?"

"No why are you looking for her?"

"I know where Saori-buchou is I saw her outside the school building she seemed to be spaced out when she saw Tezuka-niichan with someone?"

"WHAT! Who Yuffie!" Yuri shouted near Yuffie while Fuji immediately ran towards the school building but did not find Saori anywhere.

"Where could she be? -!" Fuji ran towards a playground near his house and saw Saori sitting on one of the swings; he slowly approached her. Realizing someone standing in front of her Saori tilted her head to face the person.

"Ne syusuke-kun what is this I feel? I don't understand….. When I saw them together I felt kind a hurt and jealous…. And when I heard Tezuka-kun say that he likes Taki-chan….. I felt like my heart was hit by something hard…."

"You like him.."

"…. I don't want it….but my heart just won't stop falling for him…" Slowly tears started to form in those green orbs. "And now I feel hurt at the fact that I just got dump indirectly." Fuji wrapped his arms around Saori who just continued and let those tears of hurt fall along with the dark taking over the sun.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>AN: Everyone! What do you think of the story so far? Speak your mind out ;) Don't worry I won't bite ...hard... XD


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTEMust read

A/N:

So because of my really busy schedule I haven't been able to update any of my stories and for that I am really sorry ;_;

For the story Secretly Married, I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can

and for this story, ROT: A girl's feelings. Well I will be revising it ((especially my grammar and I need to put in more details to this story)) So this story will be in hiatus till further notice but just keep on checking it up since the chapters might have been edited and so on and so forth. I will continue this story and won't be revising the storyline and plot since a lot seemed to have like this story which made me happy TwT

Thanks for all the support even if it isn't that much. 


End file.
